Self Absorption Leads To Nothing
by SuperDanni
Summary: Draco has a weird sort of run in with a fellow Slytherin, Madea Nightbloom, which causes him to become rather nasty to her...


Chapter One- Punishments for Tricks

The sun rose slowly in the horizon, like a giant orb, casting its light onto the waters below, causing the blue-green waves to sparkle and shimmer like rare gems. As the sun made its lazy way higher in the sky, it fell upon the enormous castle, known as Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Never heard of it you say? Well, perhaps you are of muggle born.

Many great witches and wizards had attended school a Hogwarts, one of which was well known throughout the entire wizarding world. The dreaded Lord Voldemort. Fear, cold as ice, runs through the veins of any witch or wizard who dare speak of his name. All but one, young wizard feared him so greatly. The famous Harry Potter, who also happened to attend school at Hogwarts. He, and only he had ever survived an attack from the Dark Lord Voldemort. Stranger yet, Harry had only been a baby, one that had no real magical powers, yet he lived on and Voldemort disappeared.

Young Harry, at a mere fourteen years, has had more adventures than most wizards three times his age. His third year had no exceptions. He was in fact being hunted down by a mad man name Sirius Black, who for some reason or another wanted Harry dead. Suspected reason was that if Harry died, it would restore Lord Voldemort's powers, thus he would continue his reign of terror. Black, being a follower of Voldemort would have all the reason to kill Harry, if that was the case. For the safety of the students at Hogwarts, Dementors from the Azkaban prison had been stationed at all the entrances to castle grounds. Even with these terrible thoughts lingering in Harry's head, he still had other, less serious problems to worry about.

"Just look at that," a cool voice sneered in disgust, "Doesn't that just make you sick?" the proud Draco Malfoy stared after Harry and his friends as they walked past him, Crabbe and Goyle, his blue-grey eyes, burning with hatred. "Well?!" demanded Draco, smacking both of his goons in the back of their fat heads.

"Uh, yes. Yes, Malfoy," Crabbe and Goyle slowly replied, rubbing their heads.

"That Potter, strutting around like he owns the place," Draco crossed his arms disapprovingly in front of his chest, still glaring at the trio as they continued to advance down the hallway. After muttering 'Saint Potter', he glared at his rival one last time, and with a swish of his black and emerald robes, Draco turned and stormed down the corridor, beckoning for Crabbe and Goyle to follow, muttering something foul about mudbloods.

Harry hadn't even noticed Malfoy as he, Ron and Hermione had walked past, deep in conversation, after their potions class with Professor Snape. "Did you see the look on Snape's face when Seamus blew up that potion?" Ron asked his comrades through a chuckle, "It was bloody hilarious!"

"It wasn't that amusing, Ron," Hermione replied bluntly, brushing a brown, curly lock from her eyes, "Seamus could have been hurt."

"Oh, lighten up, Hermione," smiled Harry, "Seamus has blown himself up dozens of times. I think he's used to it by now." The trio shared a laugh, but it slowly faded as their faces showed sign of curiosity. Their wondering little eyes fell upon the bodies of Minerva McGonagall and a young girl, dressed in Slytherin robes, storming down the corridor. Well, McGonagall was the one storming, the girl was practically being dragged behind the wiry, old woman. The trio took curious glances at each other, all wondering what was going on.

"That was the third time this week!" Prof McGonagall snapped at the Slytherin girl, "Cursing a first year Hufflepuff with Locomotor Mortis!" The Professor's face was red with anger, as she pulled at the girl's arm. "She'll be hopping around in her Common Room for hours!" The Slytherin smirked and shrugged her slender shoulders, as if she didn't care about her punishment that awaited her. Harry and Ron took a good look at her, not really knowing who she was. She was unusually pale and her raven colored hair didn't help her complexion at all. Within her black locks were large, vibrant, red streaks, which was not something a student would usually do to their hair at Hogwarts. She was wearing normal Slytherin robes, yet her long nails were painted black and her eyes were lined heavily in a black liner. Her eyes. Something that shocked Harry, because her gaze seemed so familiar. As if the girl knew what Harry was thinking, she shot a hard glare at him, Hermione and Ron, before she was dragged off down the corridor and around the hall. A cold, emotionless glare.

"Did she seem familiar to you guys?" Harry asked his friends, scratching his jet black head, as if it would help him remember.

"I've seen her around before. I think she's in our Devination's class," replied his Weasley friend. "She's not a very friendly lot." Hermione sighed and looked at her friends like they were complete morons.

"Don't you two know anyone? She's only been going to school with us since first year," she set her hands on her slender hips and frowned. Not at the boys, but at the thought of the girl. "Not only is she in our Devination's class, she's also in our Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Care of Mythical Creatures classes," she shook her head slowly, "Her name is Madea Nightbloom, and you're right Ron, she's not a good person." Hermione shook her head as if Harry had just got a Herbology question wrong. "She's a bully and a nasty creature. She believes in…" Hermione's voice trailed of.

"What, Hermione? What does she believe in?" Harry asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"That pure bloods are superior," Hermione's frown deepened. "Just last week she called me a m-mud-" she couldn't bring herself to say the horrid word. She thought only someone like Malfoy could say such a wretched thing.

"That's horrible Hermione!" Ron glared down the hall to see if he could catch a glimpse at Madea again. "Why didn't you tell us??" Hermione only shrugged ad bowed her head.

"Madea's not one you want to go around tattling on."

Prof McGonagall dragged Madea all the way to Albus Dumbledore's study, where hopefully, Minerva thought Madea would be punished for her harassment of first years. McGonagall stopped in front of the giant Phoenix statue that lead to Dumbledore's private study. She shoved Madea forward onto the platform and spoke the password.

"Sherbert Lemon." Madea had to regain her balance as the platform extended into a spiraling staircase, and spun round and round until it finally reached the top, where Dumbledore's study was. As the stairs came to a halt, Madea stepped off of it and into the study, looking about the room with lazy, emotionless eyes. On his perch, like usual, was Fauxes, Prof Dumbledore's pet Phoenix, yet the Prof himself was nowhere in sight. Giving the fiery bird a quick scratch on top of his feathery head, Madea sat down in a small wooden chair, in front of a large desk, presumably Dumbledore's. Madea had never been in his study before, her wrong doings had always been dealt with by Prof Snape, who let her off with warnings mostly. This time, she was caught by McGonagall, whom she loathed, and was sent here.

"Good evening, Miss Nightbloom," a deep voice echoed from above the young Slytherin. Glancing upwards, Madea saw that Dumbledore was descending a staircase from a level above. "And how are we?"

"I'm just fine, Headmaster," Madea's voice was cool and hard. Almost like she didn't care she was sitting in the presence of the Headmaster of the school. Dumbledore, smiling just slightly, took the seat behind his desk and leaned back, eyes rested on Madea, like he was studying her. Annyalizing for some reason or another.

"What's this I hear about you giving first years a hard time, hmm?" He stroked his long white beard absentmindedly, his eyes locked on Madea's. The girl shrugged once more, averting her eyes to her hands, as to not look at Dumbledore straight in the eye, it made her feel uncomfortable.

"They annoy me."

"I see…" the Headmaster leaned forward in his chair, setting his ands down on his desk, and frowned a little. "Don't you think that you annoy them too? Performing Fur Spells and Leg Locking Curses on them?" He tapped his index finger on his desk, as if he was demanding an explanation at the precise moment.

"I guess," Madea replied simply, glancing at Dumbledore. Knowing he wasn't going to get any straight answers out of the girl, Dumbledore just shook his head and waved his hand.

"I'm giving you two weeks detention, in care of Prof McGonagall," Dumbledore stated, rising from his chair and crossing his arms, "Since she was the one who finally brought you to me." He turned his back to Madea, and gazed out the window that was behind his desk. Madea took it as her cue to leave and she rose, heading towards the exit of the study.

Dank, dark and cold. Three words that described the Slytherin Common Room and those who resided in it. Draco Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle were seated in front of a fire that was crackling amidst the fireplace, licking the cobblestone walls, in this Common Room. After Draco had seen 'Saint Potter' and his friends, he wanted to escape from the rest of the school, especially Harry, so came to the one place he couldn't. Now, Draco was sprawled across a large leather sofa, hands behind his head, as he stared at the stone ceiling. Goyle was sitting by Draco's side, in an armchair, like a bodyguard, while pudgy Crabbe was eating a sandwich at a table, off on his own.

"So what do you think the results of the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw match will be?" Draco asked Goyle, not really interested in his answer, he already knew Ravenclaw would win the Quidditch match. The Hufflepuff team was completely ridiculous this year. The match was going on at that moment, but none of the Slytherins thought it worth going to watch. Waste of bloody time.

"My money is on Ravenclaw," nodded Goyle, crossing his beefy arms. "Took care of that one." Which was true. Goyle had been in a scuffle with one of the chasers on the Hufflepuff team and ended up injuring one of the poor chasers arms. Draco didn't reply, yet continued to stare at the ceiling.

The door to the Common Room burst open without warning and in stormed a very angry, temperamental Madea, with eyes that screamed hate. She didn't exactly know what she was doing, or where she was going, all she knew is that she was furious from her punishment. Detention with McGonagall! Of all the bloody teachers in the school! McGonagall! Draco sat up abruptly and jerked his head in Madea's direction, to see who it was who had entered the room so violently.

"Oi! You stupid girl! What is your problem?" The Malfoy swung his legs around and rose from the sofa. He crossed his sender arms in front of his black clad chest as Goyle stood at his side.

"Oh, Malfoy…do shut up," Madea she paced back and forth in the middle of the room, trying to calm herself down. "And do mind your own bloody business." She didn't even bother to look at the blonde headed boy.

"Well, seems like Madea's having a little fit," sneered Draco, nudging Goyle, finding humor in Madea's rage. Madea had never really talked to Draco before, only the occasional 'hello' or insult towards Harry Potter, and she wasn't in the mood to talk to him now.

"I said do SHUT UP!" Madea's voice rose as she pointed her wand. Not at Draco, but at the fire burning behind him and his minion. A red stream erupted from the end of her wand and into the fire, making it erupt in huge flames, almost licking the back of Draco's robes. He was lucky she didn't make HIM explode. Draco shielded himself from the blast with his robes, and when the flames died back down to their normal state, he turned to Madea, and advanced toward her slowly. His lip was curled into a scowl and his eyes narrowed.

"You are lucky I don't hit girls," he threatened, his fists clenched tightly as his sides. He peered at her with his blue-grey eyes, in the same hateful way Madea was glaring back. Madea pressed the tip of her wand into Draco's stomach and smirked at the boy.

"I hit boys." She was about to cast a Stinging Hex on Malfoy, but hesitated at the thought of getting more detention time with old McGonagall. She lowered her wand and placed it back into the pocket of her robes, silent and brooding.

"Knew you didn't have the gall, Nightbloom," smirked Draco, looking very relived that Madea hadn't harmed him in any way.

"If I didn't already have two weeks detention, I would have sent you crying back to the boy's dorms," Madea snapped, grabbing Draco by the collar of his robes. Goyle, stepping in between the two, pried Madea's slender fingers from his master's clothes.

"Back off…" was all he said. His vocabulary probably didn't have any other words he comprehended in it. Madea rolled her eyes at the two boys and side stepped around them. She didn't need to deal with his. Not right now anyway. Madea usually enjoyed a good row every now and again, yet this time she just headed to the girls dorms, stealing one last look at the boys below as she ascended the stairs. Crabbe, like the oaf we was, had just made his way over to Draco and Goyle, where he received a sharp blow from his master. Shaking her head, Madea retreated into the girl's dormitries.

Lucky for Madea, no other girls had yet come to the dorm for the evening, and she flopped down on her four poster to start her homework. No sooner had she laid down, did her cat, Makris leap onto the bed beside her. He had spent the majority of the day sleeping, curled beneath the bed, waiting for Madea to return from her classes. Madea reached to her cat and pat his long, black fur affectionately. Out of all the things at Hogwarts, Makris was the only thing she really loved. Makris rubbed his head against Madea's pale hand and purred loudly, ecstatic that his owner had come upstairs early.

"Hello sweetheart," whispered Madea, kissing her beloved feline on top of his furry head. "Have you been good while I've been away?" Makris meowed, almost like he understood what Madea was saying, and he curled up in a furry ball next to her. Smiling, the raven haired Slytherin reached for her quill, ink and parchment to begin her essay on 'Witches and Wizards of the 15th Century' for her History of Magic class.

Putting her quill to her parchment, Madea desperately tried to remember some things from class, but at no avail. Heaving an irritated sigh, Madea reached under her bed and pulled her History book out from under it. Dusting it off (since it rarely had been used all year), she opened it up and began skimming the pages for some helpful information for her essay.

Back down in the Common Room, it was Draco's turn to be fuming mad. "The nerve of that girl!" he snapped at Crabbe and Goyle. "How dare she threaten me like that!" Draco was now stomping around in the same manner Madea had been earlier, until he finally sat down in a chair near the fire. "Doesn't she realize who she was talking to?"

"Yes, Master Malfoy. She said your name," Crabbe interjected stupidly. Draco shot a death glare at him, as if speaking were a crime.

"No one asked you, Crabbe!" he growled, "It was a rhetorical question!"

"Rhetorical?" Crabbe asked scratching his head in confusion. Obviously there were too many letters in that word for him to grasp the meaning of it.

"Oh never mind," Draco rolled his eyes and slouched in his chair, his blue-grey eyes resting on the fire before him. "Just leave me be." Looking at one another, Crabbe and Goyle shrugged and retreated into the boy's dormitories, leaving Draco to brood in his own anger. "How dare she…" he repeated to himself.

Some hours later, Madea slammed her History book closed and smiled down at her finished essay. Quite happy with the results, it had put her in a better mood to know that at least one thing had gone right that day. Rolling up the parchment, she placed it, her quill and her ink on her bedside table, and returned her text to it's rightful place under her four poster. Makris had been woken up from his deep slumber, dreams full of chasing mice, as Madea began to move around. He meowed in annoyance at Madea, and lifted his head.

"Sorry Makris," Madea smiled, patting her friend, "Didn't mean to wake you." Getting up from her bed, Madea rooted in her trunk for her pajamas, which were made of black satin and consisted of pants and a long sleeve, button down shirt. Successfully finding them, she pulled the pajamas out of her trunk and proceeded in getting ready for bed. After she was dressed, she pulled back the blankets, shooing Makris from atop them, and crawled beneath the green and silver sheets. Makris, thankful that Madea had stopped moving around, gladly laid down beside his loving owner, next to her stomach. Yawning, Madea closed her brown eyes slowly, and drifted off to sleep.

Chapter Two- Fight With the Self Proclaimed Prince

Madea woke with a jolt, sitting straight up in her bed. She was in a cold sweat and her heart was racing. Looking about the room quickly, Madea started to calm down as she realized she was in the girl's dormitories, and not still in her dream. She had had another nightmare about flying again. Yes, flying. Madea Nightbloom was afraid of flying. She cursed herself frequently about her strange phobia. Really now, what kind of witch was afraid of flying? Madea's father, Arnold Nightbloom, was a Quidditch fanatic, and had dozens of brooms, many signed by famous Quidditch teams. Sounds harmless, right? Wrong. When Madea was barely five years of age, she decided she wanted to play Quidditch too, just like all the men and women her father adored so much. Being a simpleton of a child, Madea took one of Arnold's brooms out to play. Somehow, she managed to get the old broom to hover, just enough so the young child could mount it. But as Madea was situating herself atop the broom, it took off into the sky, causing the child to tumble off of the broom onto the ground below. Since the broomstick hadn't been very high when Madea fell off, no real damage had been done. However, she did manage to break her arm.

Madea had been rushed to the hospital and her bones quickly mended, but she was already scared. Scared, that is, on the inside. That was when her fear of flying began. Even as she grew older, she could never shake off her intense fear of flying. In her first year of Hogwarts, she failed her Basic Flying class and her father had to come in and demand that Madame Hooch pass his daughter or there was going to be trouble. Hooch had refused to pass her, yet Headmaster Dumbledore stepped in and allowed Madea to pass the course.

Now, sweat covered and feeling foolish, Madea reached for Makris, just for some comfort. However, the large black cat was not where he had been when Madea had drifted into slumber. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness of them room and peered around. The girl's dorm was now full of Madea's fellow Slytherin girls, all deep in sleep. Madea leaned over the side of her bed and looked beneath it for Makris. To her surprise, he wasn't there either. Grumbling, and wondering where her cat was, Madea threw back the covers on her bed and stepped down onto the cold wooden boards of the floor. She took a quick look around the dorm, and with no Makris in sight, she figured he must have gone down to the Common Room. Sighing, an silently cursing her cat, Madea started down the stairs, arms crossed tightly in front of her chest.

"Makris!" Madea hissed, as she stepped into the dimly lit Common Room. Madea figured everyone had already gone to bed, so she didn't worry about making too much noise, since no one would hear her down in the Common Room. "Makris! Where are you?"

A loud, familiar mew came from near the fireplace, where the fire was still burning, but had weakened. Shuffling her bare feet against the cold, stone floor, Madea advanced toward the fireplace, a little angry that Makris had wandered off in the middle of the night. Stepping onto a large rug, Madea rubbed her feet on it, warming her cold toes. She was about to call Makris' name again, but stopped short in her tracks as she noticed a figure, sitting in the chair near the fire, which in fact was the one Makris's mew had come from. The chair was on an angle, so she couldn't make out who the person was at that particular instant, but she saw a furry tail flick back and forth, as her beloved Makris sat on the figure's lap. Madea, not knowing what was going on, hurriedly made her way to the chair, to see who had her cat. Stepping in front of the chair, she was quite surprised to see a sleeping Draco, slouched in the chair with Makris sitting comfortably on his lap.

"Makris!" Madea called, trying not to wake the sleeping Malfoy child. "Come here." Makris lifted his head lazily and blinked at Madea. He ignored her and laid his head back down on Draco's knee, not wanting to leave his comfortable bed. Madea sighed. Of all people, why did Makris have to like Draco? He hated everyone else. All the girls in the dorms despised Makris because he tore up their things and scratched their hands when they tried to pat him. Now, he has finally found a liking in someone, and perhaps it was because they were both finicky and bad mannered. Someone Madea could not stand at the moment. Draco.

On the topic of Draco, Madea looked oddly at him, one eyebrow raised, as if to question the sleeping boy. He was still clothed in his Slytherin robes and didn't look like he even went up to the dorms at all that night. Madea assumed he fell asleep watching the flames of the fire, as she herself had done many of times ebfore. Slowly, and carefully, Madea reached for Makris, "Come here, I said." She demanded the cat to come to her. Still, Makris ignored his owner, and remained on Draco's lap. Placing her hands gently around the cat's middle, Madea lifted him slowly, her eyes half closed, as if her opening them would wake Draco. Just as Madea lifted Makris' front paws off of the sleeping boy, a hand shot out and snatched Madea's wrist. Surprised, Madea dropped Makris and pulled back, yet the grasp around her slim wrist was too tight for her to break. She looked up at Draco and saw now, he was awake, as muchas she had tried not to wake him. Awake, with those piercing grey optics, bored into her brown ones.

"What in the name of Salazar, were you doing?" growled Draco, his lips pursed into a scowl. Before Madea could reply, Draco realized that he had a cat resting on his lap that wasn't there before he fell asleep. "Get that bloody beast off me!" he roared, pushing Makris off of him violently with his free hand. Makris fell to the floor, howling and ran away in fear of Draco, hiding underneath the leather sofa.

"Hey! That's my cat you hit!" Madea snapped, glaring at Draco, raising a fist to hit him, ready to sock him in the face. Draco grabbed her other wrist, standing up, with that smug smile on his face. Madea blinked, surprised at how strong Draco actually was, since he was such a small guy. She tried to pull from his grasp, but the was no way she could over power him with brute strength. "Let go of me, Malfoy!" growled Madea, still struggling to pull away from him. She needed to go see if Makris was alright. That stupid git, Malfoy. Hurting her cat like that.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" asked Draco, griping Madea's wrists tighter, his face inches from hers, "What were you doing?"

"I-I was taking my cat back from you!" Madea replied, still desperately trying to pull away from the angry Draco. She was a bit frightened of Draco at the moment, a feeling she rarely encountered. If a fight broke out between them, she had nothing to defend herself with, since she had left her wand up in the dorms. Draco said he wouldn't hit a girl, but he would probably curse one.

"Oh really?" Draco asked, not believing her. "And how did he get on me, hmmm? Everyone knows your wretched creature hates all living things. All except you." Draco shoved Madea away from him, and ran a hand through his white-blonde hair. "He does exactly what you tell him to do."

"What at you playing at?" Madea narrowed her brown eyes questioningly, "Are you saying that I was putting my cat on your lap? What would be the point of that?" Madea crossed her arms in front of her chest once more, not out of anger or annoyance, but because she did not like the idea of Draco seeing in her pajamas.

"What better reason to get my attention? Use your most beloved possession," Draco sneered at her, his grey eyes glaring.

"What are you saying, Malfoy? That I was using Makris to get you to notice me?" Madea was appalled at the thought and wrinkled her nose to show it.

"Everyone knows that all the girls in the Slythernin house want a piece of me," grinned Draco, seemingly proud of himself, "Including girls from other houses as well." Draco straightened his robes with pride, as if he was just given some sort of prize.

"Are you mad?!" shrieked Madea, completely disgusted with Draco's obsession with himself, "You cannot be serious…" Her jaw was slightly ajar as she stood, staring at Draco, trying to wrap her head around his self obesssion.

"Oh, please Nightbloom," Draco began to advance toward her, a sly grin on his lips, "If you had no interest in me, you would have cast a curse on me earlier today."

"No," Madea took a few steps back from the advancing boy, "If I didn't already have detention, I would have put a curse on you." Draco frowned, and eyed the girl in front of him carefully. He didn't like the idea of being rejected. It was impossible for a girl, especially a girl in Slytherin to not find him attractive. She was only fooling herself, not him, and he would prove it to her. He extended his hand towards her and smiled.

"Don't kid yourself, Madea," he said softly, changing his tone a bit, "You're not fooling me." Madea wrinkled her nose again and stepped around him.

"Oh, come of it Malfoy," she snapped, "And get over yourself." As she walked past of him, he grabbed her by the wrist once again, and pulled her towards him, that wicked smile, once again on his pale face. "Let go of me, Malfoy." Warned Madea, pulling away from him. Draco, who really had no interest in Madea whatsoever, was becoming more and more upset with the fact that Madea was denying the fact she liked him. He pulled her roughly towards him, and held her there by placing his arms behind her back.

"Let go of me, Malfoy!" yelled Madea, "That hurt!" She struggled to free herself from Draco's strong grasp. She almost afraid of what he was going to do, holding her like that. He had no right.

"Why don't you make me?" smirked Draco, flashing his perfectly white teeth. Madea bored her eyes into his, her expression changing from that of slight fear into undoubtable anger. As if her eyes said, "Fine," she pulled back her arm and socked him right his pointy little nose. "You wretch!" Draco gasped, releasing Madea and drawing backwards. "I think you broke my nose!" He clutched his nose and whimpered.

"How does it feel to be punched out by two girls, this year, Malfoy?" snarled Madea, shaking her hand, as it hurt from the punch. She turned her heel and stormed toward the girl's dorm. Snapping her fingers, Makris crawled out from the sofa and darted after her, now afraid of the young Malfoy. After Madea had disappeared up the stairs and was safely in the girl's dorm, Draco sat down carelessly on the chair he had been sleeping in earlier. He removed his hand from his nose, which was now covered in a thick, red liquid. Sniffing, he rubbed the remainder of the dripping blood from his face as the fire cast an ornage glow upon him.

Chapter Three- Whispers and Rumors

The Great Hall was bustling with hundreds of Hogwarts students as they gathered like they did every morning to eat breakfast. Like usual, the Gryffindor table was full of gossip and chatter coming from all directions. Madea couldn't really make out any of the conversations that were taking place, yet she was sure she had heard her own name a few times and the young girl wondered why any Gryffindor would waste their time gossiping about her. Sneering in disgust at the Gryffindors, Madea made her way towards her own table, the Slytherin table, yet just before she reached it, she heard someone call her name. Slowly turning around to see who it was, Madea was quite surprised to see Seamus Finnigan waving at her. He was accompanied by Neville Longbottom and Colin Creevey, all with big smiles on their faces. Madea snorted in annoyance. Why were those Gryffindors bothering her?

"Hey Madea!" called Seamus, still waving his hand wildly around in the air. "Heard about your incident with Malfoy!" Madea frowned at the Gryffindors, puzzled about how they knew of the incident from the night before. Seamus was yelling across two tables to speak with her and against her better judgment, she walked over to Gryffindor table and narrowed her eyes.

"What incident?" she asked him coolly, pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.

"I can't believe you punched Draco Malfoy in the nose!" Colin exclaimed, holding his camera excitedly. "Can I have your picture?" he asked, raising his camera to eye level. Madea scowled at him, and placed her hand on top of the photographic machine, and lowered it back down onto his lap. She turned back to Seamus and Neville.

"How did you three hear about this?"

"Heard it through the grapevine," nodded Seamus, that stupid grinned still on his face, "I think it was Malfoy who went around telling everyone though. Think he's trying to get some sympathy or something." He just shrugged.

"As far as I know," started the weary Neville, "All us Gryffindors are awfully happy about it."

"On the other hand," finished Seamus, "Most of the Slytherins are sort of ticked." All three Gryffindors glanced toward the Slytherin table, where a majority of Slytherin's were watching them. "We just wanted to give you the heads up….and to congratulate you." The other boys nodded in agreement.

"Oh, this is just bloody wonderful," muttered Madea, walking away from the table without a 'good bye' or a 'thank you' to the boys. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed loudly, as she neared the Slytherin table, dozens of eyes fixated on her. Amongst the whispers and chatter at the Slytherin table, sat the one boy Madea did not want anything to do with at the moment. Draco Malfoy. He glanced up at her for a split second, then turned back to his friends he was chattering to, Crabbe, Goyle, and an obnoxious girl Madea absolutely loathed, Pansy Parkinson. She could hear her named being hissed throughout the table, and made her way to sit down. She wasn't scared of anything anyone had to say, or even wanted to do to her for hitting Malfoy the way she did. Madea always had the slightest feeling that some students at Hogwarts were _scared_ of her, even the Slytherins. Not just because she bullied them, but because of what Madea could do to them, magically, if she was ever really angered. Madea had been home schooled for a year (while she was ten), before she had arrived at Hogwarts. Madea's father, Arnold, had studied hexes, curses and jinxes in detail, while her mother, Clarice, had studied transfiguration. Naturally, Madea had a leg up in both subjects, over all the other third years. Since neither Clarice nor Arnold were qualified to teach, Madea still had to take the regular classes, even though she had learned most of it already.

Having no one really stand up to her before, Madea sat down purposefully, only a few seats away from Malfoy and his little gang. The whispers died down, and the dozens of eyes fell upon Madea like she had just performed an 'Unforgivable Curse.' Madea glanced up at the students staring at her, with malicious eyes and the gazes fell way from her as students began to eat their breakfasts once more. Clearly Draco had concocted some story to make him look like the victim in the little row that had happened between Madea and himself. Surprisingly enough, the young Malfoy himself, hadn't said anything to her. Hopefully everything would pass by the end of the day. No one had really spoke of Hermione's run in with Draco, so maybe the same thing would happen this time. The thing about hope though, was that one had no control over what really happened.

"You horrible creature!" a girl's voice could be heard, shouting in Madea's direction, "How dare you show your face at this table!" Madea glanced up from her eggs and came face to face with Pansy Parkinson, who had stormed her way from further down the table. "You…you beast! Hurting Draco like that!"

Madea wrinkled her nose at the pug-faced girl and rose from her seat. "Sit down Pansy, before I rearrange your ugly mug," she snapped, getting in Pansy's face. Madea stood around 3 inches taller than the brown haired girl, and was glaring dangerously at her.

"Watch it, Pansy!" called another girl from the table, "She might do you like she did Draco!" Pansy nodded and looked up at Madea.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and leave, huh? You wretch!" Pansy, for the first time, was going against someone, without the backup of Crabbe, Goyle and Draco. Madea clenched her fists at her sides, and sneered at the smaller girl.

"I don't know what 'Malfoy' has been telling you," Madea started, angrily, "But I will not be driven from my own table because of you, Pansy!" She grabbed the girl around the collar of her robes and held up her fist. As if someone had snapped their fingers, both Crabbe and Goyle rose from their seats and crossed their muscular arms in front of their chests and stood defensively behind Pansy. Madea looked up at the boys, who were about three times her size, and frowned. With magic, she could easily out maneuver them, but physically, they could tear her to shreds. Instead of starting a fight with Pansy, Madea let go of the girl, and shoved her against her two bodyguards.

"Just like you…" sneered Pansy, "A coward. A coward, just when you-"

"Pansy, just let her be," Draco stood and slung his arm around Pansy's shoulder, silencing her and she blushed a deep crimson at Draco's touch. The silvery haired boy smirked at Madea and waved his hand. "Why don't you just shove off? That's a good girl." Madea almost growled at Draco. Narrowing her brown eyes at the group of four students.

"Fine," growled Madea, backing away slowly, "But let me assure you, this is not the end, Malfoy." Humiliated and fuming, Madea turned and retreated out of the Great Hall and toward the Slytherin Common Room to grab her bag for class. Heading down into the dungeon, Peeves the poltergeist had decided to pester Madea as she strolled down the stairs.

"Why the long face m'dear?" he flew circles around her as she continued to descend the narrow stairs. "Your face is all wrinkled up like a prune!" After finding that quite amusing, the ghost began to chant. "Brooding prune! Brooding prune! Brooding Prune!" Already infuriated, Madea stopped walking, whipped her wand out from her robe pocket and pointed it at Peeves. "You can't hurt me!" Peeves still chanted away.

"Imobulus!!" spat Madea, and the obnoxious ghost froze, suspending in the air, his beady eyes darting every which way. Quite pleased with herself, Madea descended the rest of the stairs. After speaking the password at the Common Room entrance, Madea entered briskly into the room. There wasn't a soul in the room as she headed up to the girl's dormitories, wand still in hand. Laying lazily on her four-poster was Makris, of course, sound asleep. Smiling, for the first time that day, Madea poked her feline friend in the stomach, causing him to meow irritably. He stood, padded around the unmade bed (Madea hated making her bed up), then laid back down and closed his eyes, falling back into slumber.

"You silly thing," grinned Madea, as she snatched her essay and some blank parchment from her bedside table. She shoved them into her dark green bag that she had grabbed from the floor, along with her books. Slinging the bag over her left shoulder, Madea ruffled her cats fur, and descended down the stairs and back into the common room, leaving Makris to lick down his stuck up fur.

Exiting the Common Room once again, Madea headed back upstairs to her first class passing the suspending Peeves as she went. At least she had her class to look forward to, it was Transfiguration, one of Madea's favorite classes. Since, the young Slytherin had left breakfast so early, Madea was one of the first students in Professor McGonagall's class. A move she greatly regretted the moment she entered the room.

"Miss Nightbloom," McGonagall was sitting behind her desk at the front of the room, "How nice of you to be early for a change." Madea sighed heavily. McGonagall was right though, hardly a day went by that Madea wasn't late for this class. Not that she disliked the class, just because she disliked he teacher. Generally, Madea got along with all teachers, but not old McGonagall. Especially now that she had detention with her. "Come up here for a moment," McGonagall beckoned Madea, after she had set her things down at her seat. Hands in pockets, Madea walked to the desk and looked at her Professor lazily. "Meet me here at four o'clock for your detention time." Madea nodded, not really paying attention. "Did you here me, Miss Nightbloom? Four o'clock sharp!"

"Yes Professor," sighed Madea, as more students started to pile into the room, all taking their seats. McGonagall waved Madea away as she stood to start her class. Grumbling, Madea went back to her seat and sat herself down, pulling out some parchment and her quill. No sooner had she sat down, did she feel something hit the back of her head. Madea reached back and touched her black and red hair gingerly and to her horror, she felt something warm and sticky. Pulling her hand back, she looked down at it and saw it was honey from breakfast. Picking up her wand, she spun around in her seat to find Crabbe and Draco (who sat behind her), and Goyle and Pansy (who sat behind them) smiling at her and giving cute little waves. Narrowing her eyes, Madea pointed her wand at Draco, who had the biggest smirk of them all, plastered on his pale face. Draco flinched as Madea flicked her wand, like he was expecting her to hex him, yet instead, she had cast a cleaning charm on herself, ridding her hair of the honey.

"Miss Nightbloom!" snapped the Professor, taping Madea's desk with her wand. "Stop pestering Malfoy and turn around in your seat!" Turning red in the face, Madea obediently turned around, gripping her wand tightly. It was going to be a long class.

After putting up with the antics of Draco and his cronies, Madea had been happy to head to Muggle Studies, though she disliked the class. Her parents have forced her into taking the class, because they thought it would be good for her to learn about a non-magical culture. Madea didn't like muggles very much, and especially not muggle borns in Hogwarts, however, she did find some things they used fascinating, like the telephone and the radio. Another good thing about the class is that Malfoy would never be caught taking a muggles course. The bad thing was that Madea was dreading the thought of her next class so much, that Muggle Studies just flew by, and in no time at all, she was out of class and on her way to The Care of Magical Creatures class she had with the rest of the Slytherins and the Gryffindors.

In no hurry to get to that in particular class, Madea walked slowly, yet steadily through the school, than out onto the grounds, on her way to the game keeper, Hagrid's hut, where class was held. All the other students from both houses were already assembled and had their Flubberworms and were busily stuffing their mouths full of lettuce. Since Malfoy's father had made such a fuss over Draco's encounter with a Hippogryph named Buckbeak, everyone was stuck with these foolish Flubberworms and their lettuce.

"Eh, Madea? A little late 'er we?" Hagrid smiled down at the young Slytherin as Madea picked up her Flubberworm and some lettuce. Unlike most Slytherins, who hated Hagrid in the same foul manner that they hated the Gryffindors, Madea actually liked Hagrid. Besides Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick, Hagrid was the only other teacher Madea even liked. "Try an' be on time next class, 'right?" The giant man patted her on top of her black and red head, and Madea nodded at her teacher.

"Yes sir," she smiled, walking away from Hagrid, she found a place for her and her Flubberworm, and Madea sat down on the ground lazily, shoving some lettuce in it's mouth.

"Hey Harry," started Ron, gazing in Madea's direction, "I'm just noticing something…" He tossed his lettuce down on the ground, and raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be, Ron?" Harry asked, poking his Flubberworm with a stick, wishing they could study Hippogryphs again. He stole a glare at Malfoy.

"That girl, Madea…the one Hermione told us about," Hermione glanced up at the mention of her name, "I know where I've seen her before."

"Well, that's nice to know Ron," frowned Harry, looking up at his red haired friend, "What bought that up?" Ron pointed toward Madea with a slender, freckled finger.

"She's in our class."

"I already told you that, Ronald," scoffed Hermione, not really interested in the conversation. "Really you two, you should learn to open your ears." Harry just shrugged, he had no interest in Madea whatsoever. The only thing about her that really bugged him was her eyes. The glare she gave everybody was so familiar, but Harry just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Professor!" The trio looked up as a high pitched voice cried out. "Professor! I can't believe you actually trust Madea with a Flubberworm!" gasped Pansy Parkinson, surrounded by some of her fellow Slytherins. "She's a violent one, she is! She'll kill it! Just like she tried to do to poor Draco." Malfoy nodded sadly, like he was a dog that had been beaten with the Daily Prophet and Pansy put her arms around Draco to comfort him. Ron and Harry looked at each other. Of course they didn't believe Madea would kill the Flubberworm, or that she would attempt to kill Draco.

"What's that Pansy? Kill 'er Flubberworm?" Hagrid's eyes fell upon Madea, who was red in the face. Not from embarrassment, but in anger. Oh how she hated that Pansy Parkinson. "Madea wouldn't do that. Calm yer self down ther' Pansy." Pansy pointed at Madea accusingly and stepped away from the Slytherins.

"She doesn't deserve to be in Slytherin!" Madea stood up from her lettuce and Flubberworm, her brown eyes, resting on Pansy. She took a few slow steps towards her, her teeth clenched tightly together. She stopped a few feet away from the girl, just glaring like she'd never glare again.

"Hit her, Madea! Sock it to her!" Seamus cheered, only to have a threatening glare from Goyle. Seamus smiled weakly, and hid himself between Dean Thomas and Neville.

"Now ther' won't be any fightin' goin' on 'ere," Hagrid started walking toward the two girls. Pansy, with her arms tucked into the sleeves of her robes, smiled smugly at Madea, looking like she had just won the Tri Wizard Tournament. Madea, fists at her sides, and vibes of hate surrounding her, looked like she was going to nock Pansy into next Tuesday.

"First of all, Parkinson," spat Madea, raising a finger, "I am more of a Slytherin than you and half your ruddy friends put together!" She grabbed the front of Pansy's robes, causing most of the Slytherin's to step forward. "And second of all, I never tried to kill your precious Malfoy. You little lover boy over there tried to get frisky with me and I gave him a bloody nose." She shoved Pansy away roughly, raising her hands to the rest of the Slytherins. "I don't know what Malfoy's been telling you all, but he's a no good liar!"

"He's no liar, you filthy mud-" before Pansy couldn't finish her sentence, Madea hauled of and punched the annoying girl square in the nose, like she had done to Draco. She dropped to the ground and started crying, holding her pug-like nose in her hands. The Slytherin's crowded around her to help, while Hagrid seized Madea by the arm.

"I am no mudblood, Parkinson!!" screamed Madea, "My blood is purer than yours and Malfoy's put together!!!"

"C'mon now ther' Madea," Hagrid pulled her away from the scene, "I think you 'ought to go see Professor Dumbledore." Draco turned to the group of Slytherins around Pansy and pointed at Madea as she was dragged away by Hagrid.

"See? I told you! She's vicious! She hates Slytherins!"

Chapter Four- Detention With A Gryff

The castle corridors had been quiet and wizardless as Madea was dragged down them once more by a teacher. The whole time to the Headmaster's study, Hagrid had been going on about how Madea should watch her temper, even though Pansy had deserved it, then he'd correct himself and say how wrong it was. The worst thing Hagrid did though, was when he compared Madea to Harry Potter, and said how much those two had in common, since they were both always getting into trouble. Madea quickly pointed out that Harry did it to help people, and Madea did not.

So, for the second time in two days, Madea found herself patting Fauxes in the Headmaster's study, awaiting her punishment for something she had done wrong. Madea was furious that Pansy had not gotten into any trouble. Hagrid knew she was a bad apple, but she guessed that he couldn't really do anything to her. Madea sat down quickly as Professor Dumbledore stood before her.

"Madea, I just have to say that I am very disappointed in you. Very disappointed indeed," the Headmaster shook his head at the young Slytherin. "Hitting a fellow student, mind you, in class! What has possessed you to do such a thing?" Madea looked down at her hands. She was no tattle tale. There was no way she was going to rat Pansy and Draco out.

"I just don't get along with Pansy," muttered Madea, her eyes still fixated on her hands, but she could feel the Headmaster's stare on her. Dumbledore sighed, and touched Madea's shoulder lightly.

"You are very close to suspension, Miss Nightbloom," Dumbledore let go of her shoulder as Madea looked up at the old man, "You have to start behaving yourself."

"Yes sir," nodded Madea, awaiting her punishment. Dumbledore didn't add onto her punishment though, he just started to go on about the proper way to settle differences. Taking in a slow breath, Madea spoke up. "Headmaster, was I sorted into the right house?" Dumbledore looked at Madea with a warm smile.

"Of course you were, why ever doubt that?" the Headmaster gestured to the Sorting Hat high atop a shelf. "The Sorting Hat places students in Slytherin who have high ambition, bravery, intelligence, and in most cases, one's who think very highly of themselves." He looked at her over the top of his half-moon glasses.

"Than how'd Crabbe and Goyle get in?" Madea laughed, then stopped herself, apologizing. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Dumbledore shrugged and advanced to the exit, beckoning Madea to follow.

"Gregory and Vincent posess most of he qualities," he smiled, then his tone became very serious, "Now try to behave yourself…I wouldn't want to have to do something rash."

The rest of the day went like time was in fast forward for Madea, and before she knew it, it was four o'clock and she was standing in Professor McGonagall's' classroom, waiting for her Transfiguration teacher to show up and tell her what she would be doing for the duration of her detention. Madea sat down lazily in her usual seat, laying her head upon her desk. Where was McGonagall anyway? Madea lifted her head at the sound of the classroom door opening and she sprang to her feet, so McGonagall wouldn't see her bored, and give her more work to do. Facing the door, she found that it wasn't her teacher at all. It was a Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan.

"What are you doing here, Finnigan?" Madea asked, crossing her slender arms in front of her chest, with a sour look on her pale face.

"Detention with old McGonagall," mutter Seamus, looking bout the room. "Is she even here yet?" Madea raised an eyebrow at the boy. Since when did he get detention? Madea didn't even know Gryffindors besides Harry and Ron, go detentions.

"No, she's not," Madea was still looking at him oddly, "How'd you get detention, Finnigan?" Seamus smiled, and sat down across from Madea as she resumed her spot in her seat.

"Got into a little row with a Ravenclaw fifth year. He was making fun of me 'bout how I always blow things up in potions class," Seamus frowned at the thought, "I haven't blown a bloody thing up in months!" Madea smirked. Everyone knew about Seamus' bad luck with potions, and it was always amusing to hear about what he singed off or burned. Besides, he was lying right to her. He had blown himself up just yesterday.

"Finnigan! Nightbloom!" a cold, snappy voice was carried into the room as Minerva McGonagall entered the class. Both the third year students jumped to their feet and turned to their teacher. "Now that we are all acquainted," McGonagall looked at the two suspiciously, like that had been doing something wrong, "We will be getting down to business." Waving her wand, a bucket, a mop, as well as other cleaning supplies, appeared on the floor of the classroom. "I want my classroom cleaned from top to bottom, without the use of magic." She pointed to the mop. "This is all you are allowed to use." She took a few steps away from the students, who were staring down at the cleaning supplies, mouths slightly ajar, and picked a few pieces of paper off of her desk, and held them neatly in her hands. "I have papers to grade, and I cannot do it here, since you two will be cleaning everything." She put a great emphasize on 'everything', as she headed to the door. "I will be back in a few hours to see how you've progressed." She exited the room, closing the door behind her, and Madea erupted into spurts of foul language.

"Madea, calm down," laughed Seamus, picking up a feather duster. "It won't be that bad…"

"Oh, shut it Finnigan!" snapped Madea, snatching the mop from the floor, "I hate cleaning!"

Seamus closed his mouth and they both began to clean the dusty old classroom in silence, which lasted about an hour. Tired and bored, Madea threw her mop to the floor, and sat down atop a desk angrily. She watched Seamus work diligently at dusting for some time, and then annoyed that he was actually doing what he was told, so she waved her wand, muttering 'accio', and the duster flew from the boy's hands and landed in Madea's.

"Take a break, Finnigan. The room isn't going anywhere. We have all night." Tossing the duster to the floor to join her mop, Madea let her hands hang between her knees as she slouched on the desk. Seamus shrugged and joined Madea, sitting on the desk, sighing.

"You never told me how you got detention," he said, looking about the room, "Was it for punching Pansy? That was bloody brilliant!" Seamus turned to her, excitement on his face.

"No," Madea smiled, "It was for cursing some Hufflepuff kid." She laughed, thinking about the child hopping around with her legs locked together. "With a leg locking curse." Seamus laughed along with Madea, at the thought of the girl. Perhaps Madea wasn't as tough as she appeared to be. Nothing she did ever really hurt anyone, except of course if she beat them up.

"You know what?" asked Seamus, smiling. Madea raised at eyebrow at him wonderingly. "You're not so bad, for a Slytherin." Madea wrinkled her nose at him. What was that supposed to mean? Madea was rude, obnoxious and well, cruel. What was Seamus playing at?

"Well, you're not bad for a Gryffindor," muttered Madea. She couldn't believe what she was saying, after all, she hated all Gryffindors. All of them, even Seamus, right? Madea quickly wanted to correct herself. "What I mean is, I'd rather have detention with you than someone like Granger, or Potter." Madea's pale cheeks flushed red, and she pushed herself off of the desk, picking the mop up off the floor. What in the name of Merlin was she doing? Madea was tripping over her words and was sounding like a stupid, well, girl. She pulled the bucket full of water to the middle of the room and started to mop again, trying to think of something else besides Seamus, without much success. Why was it she could think of nothing else?

Seamus looked at Madea as she mopped, a smile on his lips as he went back to his dusting. He now truly believed she was not all that terrible. Yes, she was mean and was a Slytherin, yet all people had a soft side. He was determined to bring it out in Madea, after all, if anyone had the nerve to punch both Draco and Pansy, they were ok in his books.

As it neared nine o'clock, Madea wiped her brow with the back of her hand, sighing. She stole a glance over a Seamus who was just finishing up dusting. He had by now, removed his robes and had his shirt rolled up on his arms, looking very tired. They had been there for five hours, and McGonagall had never come back. Looking at the room, Madea decided it was clean enough and propped the mop against a wall.

"Alright, Finnigan. I think it's clean," She stretched, taking off her own robes, so she was just wearing her blouse and skirt. She should have taken it off hours ago, she was all warm and felt gross. Slinging it over her shoulder, she headed towards the door. "I'm going to back to my Common Room." Quickly tossing the duster onto a desk, Seamus grabbed his own robe and chased after Madea.

"Me too. Been here too long as it is," he shook his head, "This was the most boring night yet this year." Madea nodded in agreement. In the hallway, they had to part in different directions to go to their Common Rooms. It felt awkward for some reason, like they didn't know how to say good night to each other. Seamus just stood, looking down at the floor, hands in pockets, and Madea had her arms, of course, crossed.

"Oh, would you take a look at that?" Madea cringed at the sound of the voice. That voice was unmistakable. It was Draco Malfoy's sneer. "Nightbloom's got herself a boyfriend. And surprise, surprise! It's a Gryffindor!" Draco laughed. He was accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, as he strolled towards Madea and Seamus.

"Oh, shove off, Malfoy! Like I'd ever date a Gryffindor!" Madea spat at the blonde headed boy. She pointed at him, and glared. "But Finnigan would have more of a chance with me than you would!" She lowered her finger and crossed her arms again. "But we already know that, don't we Malfoy? You can't have every girl at your beck and call." Malfoy's face wrinkled up into a scowl.

"Oh seriously, that it the biggest bunch of bull I have ever heard," Malfoy snorted, "You hate Gryffindors just as much as I do."

"Just back off, Malfoy!" shouted Seamus, taking a couple of small steps towards the Slytherin boys. "Haven't you and your goons have something else to do? Like wash each others arses?" Seamus glared daggers at Draco, and the other boy looked like his head was about to explode from anger. Draco seized Seamus by the front of his shirt and looked maliciously at him

"You are going to seriously regret what you just said," he growled down at the shorter boy. Ready to pound Seamus, Malfoy raised a fist, as Crabbe and Goyle grabbed the Gryffindor boy.

"Rictosempra!" cried Madea, pointing her wand at Draco, as a burst of white light extended from it. Draco cocked an eyebrow at her and laughed, as nothing was happening.

"You can't even perform a simple charm like that?" the Malfoy child laughed, letting go of Seamus. "You-can-can't even-" Draco continued to laugh, clutching his sides. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other with puzzled stares, while Seamus scurried back to Madea.

"No, I can't cast a simple tickling charm at all," scoffed Madea, pointing her wand at both Crabbe bad Goyle, "Can I?" Looking a bit frightened, they grabbed their laughing leader by the arms, and dragged him down the corridor, to the Slytherin Common Room. Madea returned her wand to its rightful place in her robes and sighed. More rumors were going to start…

"That was great, Madea!" A delighted Seamus patted Madea on the shoulder, yet she pulled away from him instantly. "What? What's the matter?" Seamus inquired. Madea crossed her arms, her robes slung over one shoulder.

"Let's get one thing straight, Finnigan," Madea started, "We are not buddies. So, you do not touch me. No one ever touches me." Madea looked quite seriously at the Gryffindor. "We are not to carry on like we've been friends for years and you most certainly may not consider us friends at all. We had detention together and the only reason I defended you from the likes of Malfoy was because I didn't want to get the blame if he smashed your head in or some ruddy thing like that."

Seamus looked a little hurt, and somewhat disappointed, but he nodded in agreement. "Sure Madea. Whatever you want, it wasn't like it was a big deal or anything."

"Good. Now I have to get to the Common Room and to the dorms before Malfoy spreads another dirty lie about me," Madea headed off down the corridor, leaving Seamus to stand alone in front of McGonagall's classroom.

Chapter Five- Why Me?

The Gryffindor Common Room was quiet and almost deserted when Seamus Finnigan came bursting through the portrait hole. His two best friends, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom were sitting on a big red couch, talking about the potions essay they had to write. Dean smirked as Seamus ran towards them, a smile on his lips.

"Hey there Finnigan. What are you so happy about?" Dean looked at Neville out of the corner of his eye. "Get through your whole essay without blowing it up?" Dean and Neville cracked up and Seamus rolled his eyes. He didn't care about their teasing at the moment.

"Forget the essay!" exclaimed Seamus, "I had the most amazing detention ever!" Neville looked at his friend like he was sick in the head.

"How can detention be amazing? Isn't is supposed to be punishment?" he scratched his head, trying to figure this one out. Seamus nodded, but his grin still remained.

"Yes, but not when you get to share it with a good looking girl!" The two boys that sat before Seamus suddenly looked interested, leaning over in their seats.

"So…tell us what happened!" demanded Dean, as Seamus sat down between his two friends on the couch, looking rather smug.

"Something happened?" asked a redheaded Weasley, descending for the boy's dormitories. "Well, we didn't do anything." The boy gestured to himself and his twin brother, who walked along side of him. They were of course, Fred and George, the pranksters of the school. There was a scream from the dorms, and flying down the stairs after his brothers was Ron, a large, fake spider clasped tightly in his hand. He was followed closely by his best friends, Harry and Hermione.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT THIS IN MY BED!" screamed Ron, throwing the rubber spider at his brothers, who both looked greatly satisfied with their latest prank.

"Calm down Ron…" sighed Hermione, picking the spider up and placing it on a table. "It's just a fake…"  
"You no good, slimy-" Ron started, but was interrupted by Neville.

"Quiet down Ron, Seamus is trying to tell us a story about a girl," He turned his gaze back to Seamus and grinned. "Go on Seamus, tell us what happened." Ron, still fuming, sat down in a chair across from the other Gryffindors, followed by Harry an Hermione.

"Oh boy! Finnigan's got himself a girlfriend!" cried Fred, skipping around the room with his hands clasped together. His brother, George, on the other hand, walked slowly over to Seamus and whispered in his ear.

"Don't get yourself caught shagging with her," he winked and left the room with his twin, both of them laughing hysterically. Seamus, flushing a crimson shade on his face, looked back at the crowed that had developed around him. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"She's not my girlfriend," Seamus verified, after the twins' little appearance. The others looked impatient, and wanted to know who this mystery girl was. "Well," started the short boy once more, "I had detention with McGonagall, with this girl and we had to clean her whole classroom without magic."

"Oh, that must have been a killer," stated Ron. Seamus nodded and continued his story.

"I think you all know her, or at least have seen her," Seamus smiled at the thought of Madea, "She's in third year, like us. But she isn't in this house."

"Oh, you're into the Ravenclaw women, eh Finnigan?" laughed Dean, slapping his friend on the back. Seamus shook his head. "A Hufflepuff?" Dean's expression changed a little as Seamus shook his head slowly.

"It's not a Slytherin!!" cried Harry, almost jumping out of his seat as Seamus nodded. "They are nothing but dirty, lying-" Hermione touched Harry's shoulder.

"Let the boy finish, Harry." Harry crossed his arms stubbornly, but quieted himself to let Seamus continue. Seamus had a silly smile on his face as he continued.

"Yes, she is a Slytherin. But she has to be the most beautiful, caring, understanding girl I have ever met!" Hermione looked a little hurt, but remained silent. "Mind you, she does have a bit of a temper, and it a little on the nasty side at times, but she defended me from Malfoy." There was a low whisper between the friends. A Slytherin stood up to Malfoy? Only one at the moment would even dare… "She has big brown eyes and her black and red hair hangs majestically on her shoulders as she-" As if on cue, Seamus' friends jaws all dropped.

"Madea Nightbloom??" they chanted in disbelief. Hermione spoke up this time.

"You like that awful creature?" She stood up and paced around. "You should of heard what she said to me. What she called me!" Hermione felt tears welling in her eyes as Harry and Ron rushed to her side. Seamus looked quite confused. Dean rose from his seat as well, shaking his head.

"Don't ever bother, Seamus," he sighed, "She's rotten to the core…like Malfoy." He beckoned to Neville for him to follow. Neville, rising, patted Seamus on the shoulder.

"She's pure blood, and thinks she is superior," Neville started off with Dean, "You're only half."

Madea miserably trudged down the corridors and into the dungeons, on her way to the Slytherin Common Room. Why had she defended Seamus in the first place? She should have just let Draco hex him. If she hadn't of stood up for the intolerable fool, she wouldn't be in the situation she was in now. Hitting Draco was one thing but sticking up for a Gryffindor, that was a whole other matter. Entering into the Common Room, half a dozen heads rose from whatever they were doing to hiss at her. Draco and his clan was nowhere in sight, so she ignored the growls and remarks she was getting from her fellow students, and proceeded up to the dormitories.

As she entered the dorms, a small gasp was emitted from her lips. All of Madea's belongings were strewn about, and there was no tell of who had done it. Of course, there were certain suspicions. Madea sat down on her four-poster and sighed, wondering where Makris was. She leaned over and looked under her bed, mouth slightly ajar. There was Makris, huddled close to the wall, shaking from fear. Madea pulled the over sized cat out from under the bed, cursing like there was no tomorrow. Holding Makris close, she comforted the feline, from it's horrible experience. Poor Makris had been shaved…like a poodle. His whole body completely shaven except for his head and tufts of fur on his paws and tail. Setting the poor beast on her bed, Madea waved her wand, casting a simple fur charm over him, causing his fur to grow back. Furious, Madea, wand still in hand, stormed down the stairs.

"Who shaved my cat?!" Madea practically screamed, without even looking at who was in the room.

"Miss Nightbloom!" snapped the deep voice of a man, much older than any of the students that would have been in the room. Madea bit her tongue and looked sheepishly at Professor Snape. "What are you ranting about? Aren't you in enough trouble already?" Madea couldn't figure out why Snape was there, but she guessed it didn't really matter.

"I'm sorry sir. It's just that-" she stopped herself as Pansy and Draco descended from the boy's dorms. "It was you!" She growled, stomping towards Pansy. "You shaved my cat! You evil wretch!" Madea grabbed Pansy by the hair, disregarding her teacher.

"What in bloody hell are you doing, Nightbloom? Have you completely lost your mind??" Pansy shrieked, trying to pull her hair free from Madea's grasp. "Professor Snape is right there!!!" Snape seized Madea's arm, and she reluctantly let go.

"Indeed I am," he snarled at the two girls, "Now would you mind telling me what is going on?" Madea pulled roughly away from the potions master and glared at Pansy.

"She shaved my cat."

"Prove it, Nightbloom," sneered Pansy, "Everyone hates you here, anyone could have done it!"

"Mind you mouth, Miss Parkinson," snapped Snape, looking back and forth between the girls. "I know there is rivalry between you two, but that is no reason to be pulling stunts like this. Grow up. The both of you, or I will take this matter to the Headmaster!" Madea nodded, turning away from Pansy and started for the exit of the Common Rom. She couldn't stay there. Pansy was right, everyone did hate her.

Madea sat miserably on the steps that lead upstairs from the dungeon and wondered about what she was going to do. Perhaps she could see if there was a way to switch houses. No. They was no way to do that. Madea was in a hole she could not get out of. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she buried her face in them. No more than a few minutes later, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Sighing, she looked up, half expecting to see Snape. Instead, however, she saw the face of Draco Malfoy. Madea shrugged Draco's hand off of her arm and turned away from him. She was in no mood to argue with the likes of him at the present moment.

"Just leave me be, Malfoy. You got what you wanted, now just leave me be," Madea sighed, resting her head on her knees. Her tough exterior and bad temper had vanished and all she was left with was self pity and a feeling of aloneness she had never felt before.

"What do you mean, I got what I wanted?" Draco scoffed and pulled away from Madea as if he had been insulted, "All I did was get the whole house to loathe you." Madea's brown eyes flicked in Draco's direction but her head didn't move.

"Oh, well, if you have any other ideas to make my life miserable, I suggest you do it now," She rose from the stairs, looking down at Draco, as he kneeled next to where Madea had been sitting. "C'mon, hex me, curse me. Turn me into a toad. Do what you will. It oughtn't matter anymore." Madea gestured to herself, as if she was daring Draco to do something. Standing beside Madea, their faces mere inches from each other, Draco glared at her, boring his eyes into the girl that stood before him. Then suddenly, and without reason, Draco's gaze softened and he slowly raised one hand and rested it on the side of Madea's pale face. Madea froze, not knowing what was going on. She could only feel the warmth from Draco's touch, something in which Madea had never felt before, since she had never allowed anyone to touch her affectionately before. Then to her own surprise, she could feel herself involuntarily press against the young Malfoy's hand. Draco curled his lip into a sneer, and looked as if he was about to say something, however, he pulled his hand away, then turned his heel and marched back towards the Common Room. Heaving another sigh, Madea slowly, stair by stair, made her way up the narrow stairwell, not knowing where she was going to go, an frankly didn't care. Why had she let Draco touch her face like that, especially after what he had done? All she knew that she shouldn't be wandering the corridors at this hour, it was against the rules after all, but really, Madea just didn't care anymore. She couldn't go back to the Common Room, so she had no other choice.

Draco went back in threw the portal and sat down carelessly on one of the black leather couches, his eyes blank and unemotional. Of course, pug faced Pansy threw herself down beside the Prince of Slytherins and brushed a piece of rebellious hair from Draco's face, practically purring as she touched him.

"What's the matter, Draco darling?" she cooed, satisfied that Madea was driven out of the Common Room, "Why did you go after that horrid thing? Did you teach her another lesson?" Pansy snuggled up against Draco's chest and slowly loosened his tie with her slender fingers. Draco shrugged, letting Pansy do as she pleased. He was mean, ruthless and uncaring, yet Draco couldn't help but feel a little bad after what he had done to Madea. After all, she was a Slytherin. It wasn't like she was Gryffindor scum, and she really hadn't done anything wrong. It was his lies that had everyone hating her at the moment. Him and his pride was what had Madea in trouble at the moment. Draco shook his head and snorted. Why should he care? She was just another girl who he detested. He glanced down at Pansy, with her dark head rested against his chest, she had a smile of content on her thin lips. He ran a pale hand threw her hair and smiled a little as well. He needed no woman but Pansy in his life, and even she was just there to relieve him of stress and pleasure him when he felt the need for her services. He patted the girl on her head and lifted her up from his body, her smile fading as if something was terribly wrong.

"I'm going up to bed, Pansy. You should too," Draco spoke simply, and rose from the couch. He didn't even bother to look back at Pansy's puzzled face as he walked away from her and up the stairs to the dormitories.

Seamus too, was a confused student at Hogwarts. All of his friends thought Madea was this cruel, dark-hearted creature who cared of nothing but herself. Sure she did insult Seamus and act like she was the Queen of the World sometimes, but Seamus still thought there was a softer side to her. Getting up from the plush, red couch, Seamus paced around the Common Room. He wanted to go see Madea, but he knew students were forbidden to walk the halls at this hour. He was lucky he got back to the Common Room after detention without getting into trouble. A faint idea of taking Harry's invisibility cloak fluttered through Seamus' head, but even that wouldn't help, since Madea would be in her own Common Rom, or even asleep in her dorm by now. Reluctantly, Seamus too, ascended the stairs that lead to the boy's dorms and decided to call it a night.

Madea yawned as she stretched, her arms reaching high into the air. Scratching the back of her neck she stood up off of the hard stone floor of the girls lavatory. She had spent the night in the girl's bathroom, yes, a bathroom. It was the only place she wouldn't be found if Filtch and Mrs. Norris were on the prowl. She waved Moaning Myrtle away, ignoring the whining ghost as she washed her face off in a sink. Her eyes were dark and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. The truth was though, Madea hardly slept at all that night. Myrtle had been up all night wailing and complaining. Straightening her skirt and blouse, Madea picked up her robes from the floor (she had used them for a blanket) and proceeded to the door. In the hallway, no one was to be seen, as Madea trudged in the direction of the Slytherin house. She would never admit it to anyone, but she couldn't wait to get to the Common Room. Spending the night by herself in a bathroom was scarier than Madea thought it would be, especially with all the rumors and such of Sirius Black breaking into the school a few weeks prior.

It was Saturday, and Madea hoped everyone had left so she could sneak in and get changed into some clean clothes. Yawning again, Madea wasn't even watching where she was going and almost ran into someone, her eyes half closed. "Out of the way," muttered Madea, side stepping around the other person, not really caring who they were.

"Madea? What happened to you?" Madea sighed and turned around, to face Seamus Finnigan and mentally sighed again. Great, this was just great. "You look awfully tired." Seamus stated the obvious.

"I only spent the night in the girls lavatory, no thanks to you, Finnigan," Madea crossed her arms, slinging her robes over her shoulder, "If I hadn't stuck up for you, I wouldn't be in the big mess that I am in." Madea growled, cranky from her lack of sleep. Seamus, a bit hurt, looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Madea. You didn't need to have helped me. I never wanted you to get into trouble with the other Slytherins," Seamus shook his head apologetically. Madea only rolled her eyes. This Gryfindor was beginning to get in her last nerve.

"Well, that's all bloody nice and dandy, but I really don't have time for this, Finnigan," Madea walked away from the boy, a headache now forming at her temples as she strode down the corridor, leaving poor Seamus on his own. Dumbfounded, Seamus turned in the opposite direction and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He was crestfallen and was very upset that his friends had been right about Madea. She really didn't care about anyone but herself.

Sometime later, a bathed and dressed Madea marched down the main corridor of Hogwarts, once more, her angry glare resided in her eyes. For once, luck had been on her side and Madea had found no other Slytherin's in the Common Room or dorms, and had washed and changed her clothes quickly and left the area, unknowing to any of her schoolmates. Madea was now clad in a pair of over-sized black pants, pockets littering the legs, and a black and purple striped shirt, which buttoned up the front. Her cloak hung loosely around her shoulders as she headed towards the front entrance of the grand school, her green and silver scarf billowing behind her, and pushed the large doors open, heading out onto the grounds. Not very hungry, and not in the mood to listen to the calls and growls of the other Slytherins, Madea had decided to skip breakfast. Instead, with hands in her pants pockets, Madea made her way across the school grounds aimlessly, to avoid the grief she would receive in the school.

A thought of visiting Hagrid swept through Madea's head as she neared the games keeper's hut, yet the young Slytherin decided against a visit to the giant man's house. Madea didn't needed any other reason for her fellow Slytherins to be angry with her. It was bad enough that they knew she didn't mind Hagrid's presence, let alone them find out she had visited him. As she pasted by Hagrid's hut, a muffle of voices could be heard within, heard, but Madea could not make out any of the words that were spoken. Walking silently for a few minutes more, Madea finally came to a halt at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and gazed into the dark and dreary abyss. Having been to the exact spot many times before, Madea stepped into the trees and proceeded to her usual spot, a large stump of a tree. Sitting down on the stump with a sigh, Madea pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them close to her body. This was her place of solitude, and for the most part, it was relatively safe as well. She was not that far into the Forbidden Forest, and if something was to happen, or a creature was to come too close, she could make it safely out of the woods without much effort.

Seamus sat glumly as he pushed his breakfast around with his fork, not really having much of an appetite. He glanced around the Great Hall silently and his eyes finally rested on the Slytherin table, two tables over from the Gryffindors. Madea was nowhere in sight, but Seamus did however, catch the gaze of Malfoy and Pansy. They both sneered at the brown headed Gryffindor as Seamus looked at them with a hatred in his eyes.

"Oi, Finnigan! You're little girlfriend run off on you?" laughed Draco, gesturing about the table, "She ain't here, maybe she's stooped to your level and gone into hiding!" The Slytherin table erupted in laughter and howls at Draco's remark. Seamus turned his head away and glanced around at the Gryffindors that were near him. He didn't like that Malfoy was poking fun at Madea, but Seamus couldn't really do anything about it. Madea didn't like him, so why should he stick up for her now?

"Oh, poor Seamus! Doesn't have his woman to defend him!" shrieked Pansy, throwing her arms around Draco's shoulders, planting a kiss on his pale cheek. Seamus shuddered at Pansy's shrill voice and tried to ignore the ridicule and laughter from the Slytherin table. Dean patted Seamus on his shoulder and leaned over to his friend.

"Just ignore them, Finnigan. No point in getting into a row with them."

Madea's head jerked up as she woke from a half slumber. From her lack of sleep from the night prior, Madea had dozed off into a light sleep. Now, however, she had been woken from a sound within the forest. The young girl's eyes darted around frantically, almost afraid of what had made the sound, Madea drew her wand from her pocket and held it out in front of her. Slowly getting to her feet, she cursed herself for falling asleep in the Forbidden Forest. Her hand wavered as a twig snapped to her left, as if something had crossed over it. She took a few steps backwards, towards the entrance of the forest, her breath coming out in short, shaky gasps. She could feel something was terribly wrong, but she couldn't place her finger on it. There was this binding feeling of over whelming sadness grabbing at her and she began to feel very cold. She pulled her black cloak tightly around her neck with her free hand and continued to scan the area closest to her, as she slowly made her way out of the forest.

The hairs on Madea's neck began to stand on end as her attention was drawn upwards, toward a looming black figure, above her. Mouth ajar, Madea gasped at what was before her, almost dropping her wand in the process. A cold hearted Dementer flew silently, yet maliciously above her, just glaring at the girl that stood terrified below it. Without thinking things through, Madea thrust her wand in the Demetor's direction and a flash of blinding blue light spewed from it's end. The attack had no affect on the guard of Azkaban as it advanced toward her with great speed. Madea turned her heel and bolted threw the forest, not far from the open area where Hagrid's hut was. If she could only make it to the game keeper's house…she would be alight. As she neared the edge of the wood, Madea's legs began to feel very cold and heavy, and found it extremely difficult to run. The Dementor swept past her, sending chills up the young girl's spine, causing her to fall to her knees in a shivering fit. She was drained of energy and felt so horrible, there were no words to describe it. On knee, she glanced up at the forest, or so she had hoped, yet instead, she only looked into the darkness that replaced the place where the Dementor's face should have been. Madea let out a shrill scream before she drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
